


Alone Together

by blackbile, Kiwilemon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbile/pseuds/blackbile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwilemon/pseuds/Kiwilemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kiwi and Lemon had liked each-other secretly for some time. It's only on their first "date" when things become clearer, and a lot more awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Before he even knew it, he started rambling about motorcycles, races, and the like. It wasn't that the conversation was awkward, or that they had nothing left to talk over, it's that Kiwi was simply that passionate.

It was a small, almost empty 24 hour bar, in the small hours of the night. Both were used to being awake at this hour. They were sharing a plate of spicy soy wings and drinking. Kiwi only had water, as he was the one who’d drive them home.

He sat with his... "friend". He wasn't sure what his true feelings were to him, but referring to him as just a "friend" made Kiwi feel awkward. Kiwi is not one to take things slow, and can get very passionate and enthusiastic on things, so inviting his "friend" to something similar to a date late at night wasn't an odd thing for him.

His name was Lemon. He and Kiwi were friends for a few months now. Only recently did Kiwi develop feelings of love, or a crush at the very least. It started with Kiwi admiring the calm and collected surface, and advanced more and more as he got to know Lemon better. Underneath the cool, quiet surface, Kiwi saw a cute boy, who _does_ get excited about certain things. Lemon was always distant, yet for reasons Kiwi was not aware, he was more open towards him.

He kept talking about motorcycles. Specifically, his own motorcycle. It's not that the conversation was awkward, or that there was nothing to discuss. It's that Kiwi was simply that passionate.

A jolt of anxiety could be felt, and he attempted to hide it as best he could. Is he getting bored? Does he want to leave?

This isn't the type of thing Lemon did often. If it were anyone else, he would turn down the invitation and avoid the person who invited him for a few days, sometimes even a week. It wasn't to insult the person who invited him, but to avoid the awkwardness. After all, he wasn't good with anything that involved socializing. But Kiwi was different. Lemon was never able to understand his feelings, but Kiwi was different, he was special to him. Lemon didn't mind leaving his comfort zone, if it was with him.

He was somewhat nervous, but comfortable at the same time. Nervous, that he would mess up and cause Kiwi discomfort. But comfortable, because he was listening to Kiwi talk. He wasn't listening very closely to his words, but he listened to the tone and paid attention to his voice. It could be described as husky, but very positive and calming. Listening to his passionate ramble, seeing his cheerful face, staring into his soulful eyes. Lemon wasn't much for eye contact, but it was hard for him not to get lost with Kiwi's.

The feeling of nervousness was fading. The more Kiwi spoke, the more Lemon began to forget everything that concerned him. He felt as if he was on the brink of falling asleep. Relaxed, in a state similar or close to euphoria.

It's not that their conversation was awkward. It's not that there was nothing for them to discuss. It's just that Kiwi was simply that passionate.

Lemon was always attracted to passionate people. Hearing Kiwi ramble on, it really makes him feel…

"...Hey!"

The sudden change of tone surprised Lemon, making him flinch slightly.

"W-What?!" Lemon said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "I'm sorry for not paying attention much, I don't understand a lot about motorcycles-"

"No!" Kiwi shouted. His excitement was clear. "You smiled! You almost never do that!"

Lemon's expression of shock quickly changed to a frown. Neither Kiwi nor Lemon knew if the frown was forced or not.

Lemon didn't enjoy people teasing him, nor pointing out when he smiled. It usually only agitated him. But, this time was different. He wasn't upset, he wasn't offended either. He was... Embarrassed. He couldn't get upset at Kiwi, but the uncertainty Lemon felt about his feelings towards Kiwi was unnerving to him.

Lemon hadn't noticed how long he had stayed silent. Kiwi wasn't talking, but was awaiting a response. Kiwi felt a hint of regret for pointing out Lemon's smile. Lemon’s frown returned to his normal expression.

"...I'm sorry,” Kiwi said this in a sad sounding voice. “ I hope I didn't offend you.” Lemon felt almost crushed to hear a tone like that.

He looked at Kiwi, making unexpected eye contact before quickly changing his gaze to the window. His face turned a bright pink, his breathing got slightly heavier. He took a sip from his drink, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Outside was pitch black, with only street lights and the occasional car passing by to light it. The night sky was full of bright stars, with no clouds to block them.

"...It's fine. I do rarely smile, I suppose..." His voice no longer shaky, he wanted to keep a calm tone to not embarrass himself. Kiwi had always found Lemon’s voice to be very cute. Even if most of the time he was trying to force a tone that sounded serious, and ‘cool’. He sometimes fumbled with his words when he got flustered. Kiwi found that adorable.

He never turned his gaze away from Lemon’s. His yellow eyes were practically hypnotic to Kiwi’s.

"...Is there something about me that's off?" A sudden question came from Lemon, who noticed that Kiwi has been staring at him for quite some time already.

"Huh...? O-oh! No, not at all," Kiwi hastily interjected, “it's just that, well, it's not exactly anything off about you, but I've just noticed something about your eyes.”

“My...eyes?” Lemon repeated, curious about what exactly was so special about them that made Kiwi stare so intently into them.

“Yeah, there's just something about them- and not a bad thing, of course!” Kiwi grinned, practically beaming with joy, he enthusiastically continued, “I mean, they're just… well it's a bit difficult to explain.”

Surely there wasn't that much to his eyes, now were they? However, that didn't stop him from wanting to know what exactly Kiwi saw in them.

“Take your time,” Lemon coolly replied. “I don't mind, we have all night after all.”

“Alright, so here's the thing,” Kiwi started off, the same enthusiasm he held in his tone yet again, like when he talked about bikes, the same unconscious gestures that Lemon has noticed- Kiwi leaning in slightly, the steady eye contact, all too familiar, yet familiarity didn't do much to ease Lemon’s heart from skipping a beat at Kiwi’s passionate interest in him. “I guess, I find it difficult to take my eyes off your eyes? Wait, no, that didn't sound right- I meant to say, there's something irresistible to them. I just, for some reason, can't look away.”

There was a brief silence in the room, as Lemon took a while to figure out what Kiwi was trying to say, until it dawned upon him that Kiwi was complimenting him wasn't he, albeit, in his own way of doing so.

“Well, you're...”

Realizing what he said himself, he quickly wanted to take his words back. Did his few drinks made him too tipsy to keep composure? It wouldn’t be right to stop, and with Kiwi looking expectantly back at him, there's no way he could change the subject.

“You…you have nice eyes as well.”

At those words, Kiwi felt his heart glow with joy, and his eyes shone with delight. Such a pleasing sight made Lemon unconsciously smile again, and to that, Kiwi indirectly pointed it out by widening his smile in response. This caused Lemon to break eye contact with him for a slight moment to regain his composure. Having gotten caught twice in such a small period of time is starting to embarrass Lemon, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks, his face growing to an apparent red.

Worried, Kiwi asked, “Lemon, are you alright?” It was clear to him that Lemon was feeling bothered, or unwell.

Lemon took a brief pause to think. Is it awkward enough for him to want to leave? Is it rude to ask to go home so soon?

“...No, I don’t think so. I feel a bit lightheaded, I might have had too much to drink. Is it alright if you drive me home…?”

“I don't mind, here, take my hand and I’ll walk you to my bike.” Kiwi said, as he supported Lemon over his shoulder, so that they can both make it to Kiwi’s bike. The engine starts off and Lemon holds onto Kiwi, almost being forced to clutch at his abdomen. Kiwi was not a slow driver.

It's a cloudless night overhead, with only the stars lighting up the sky to keep them company other than the presence of each other. Both were quiet, but the silence speaks for the both of them, that they wished the night lasted a bit longer.

Lemon’s place wasn't that far, so the ride was short too, much to their disappointment. Kiwi dropped Lemon off to his place, and Kiwi looked as though he was ready to drive off, but Lemon looked as though he wanted to say something before Kiwi left. Little did Lemon know that Kiwi too, had something to say before he drove away.

“Stay in touch, I’ll call you this week. Get some water and rest, alright?”

With that said, Kiwi leaned down from his motorcycle, and gave Lemon a soft kiss on the cheek. Immediately after, he drove away with large grin on his face.

At that, Lemon is at a loss of words. He’s much too tired to try and figure out what just happened to him. He decides to wait until the morning to, that is, if he even remembers it. Though, it’d be a shame if he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my friend Ann, this was my first real fic so criticism and tips are welcomed!
> 
> For this fic Ann made some art of the ship on her tumblr, check it out!! http://hamatoraphael.tumblr.com/post/142957129099/the-first-pic-is-based-on-a-meme-of-a-man-saying


End file.
